The 21st century led by advancing IC technologies, is called a radio wave environmental era, where various radio waves (from a microwave to a millimeter wave) are scattering in the air. More specifically, radio waves are scattering everywhere. Such radio waves are generated from sources outdoors such as mobile phones, PC wire-less LAN, IC tags, ITS and the like, and sources indoors such as wire-less telephones and the like. Recently, electromagnetic interference, radio wave interference and the like caused by IC net, have been widely talked about from the viewpoint of human health.
Under these circumstances, Japanese laid open patent No. 7-283577 (hereinafter referred as reference 1) discloses a three layered radio wave absorber comprising a radio wave absorbing layer, a metal foil layer for reflecting radio wave and a flexible magnet layer consisting of multi-polar magnets, and Japanese laid open patent No. 2002-57486 (hereinafter referred as reference 2) discloses a layered radio wave absorber for absorbing radio wave and/or electromagnetic wave comprising two or more radio wave absorbing layers, a heat transfer layer for converting absorbed waves into heat and intermediate layers for adhere above-mentioned layers.